Power Rangers Time Force
'Power Rangers Time Force' A recurring theme in the series is that an individual controls his or her own destiny, as exemplified through Wes' character development - he continually refuses to adhere to the life his father has set for him as successor of the lucrative Collins business, remaining committed to traversing his own path, even when he is told by Alex that it is destiny for him to take over the company after his father's death. Other characters also fight against the currents of predetermined destiny, such as how Eric determinedly fights his way out of squalor and poverty to become head commander of the Silver Guardians, or when Jen and the other Time Force Rangers ignore the predetermined events of history and choose to return to the year 2001 and save Wes from dying. Even the penultimate clash of the season - Ransik with the Time Force Rangers - culminates with Ransik's choice to accept responsibility for his crimes and carve his own path in life anew. Mirai Sentai Timeranger 'Power Rangers Time Force Logo' Time Force Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Time Force Rangers' 'Time Force Rangers' Prtf-red.jpg|Alex Drake Wesley Collins Prtf-pink.jpg|Jen Scotts Prtf-blue.jpg|Lucas Kendall Prtf-yellow.jpg|Katie Walker Prtf-green.jpg|Trip Regis Prtf-quantum.jpg|Eric Myers 'Power Ranger Time Force Ranger Form 9' 'Rangers Season Time Force 9' 'Time Force Rangers Names Photos' Wes Colins.jpg|Wesley Collins Prtf-al-alex.jpg|Alex Drake Jen Scotts2.jpg|Jen Scotts Lucas Kendell.jpg|Lucas Kendall Katie Walker2.jpg|Katie Walker Trip Regis2.jpg|Trip Regis Eric Myers.jpg|Eric Myers 'Allies' *Captain Logan *Mr. A. Collins *Philips *Dr. Michael Guardians *Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers 'Villains' *Ransik *Nadira *Frax *Gluto *Cyclobots *Black Knight 'Weapons' * Quantum Defender * Electro Booster * Vortex Blaster * V Weapons * crono Saber * Crono Blaster 'Gear' * Strata Cycle * TF Eagle * Vector Cycles * Quantum Morpher * Chrono Morphers 'Megazord' * Transwarp Megazord * Quantasaurus Rex Megazord Mode * Shadow Force Megazord Blue * Shadow Force Megazord Red * Time Shadow Megazord * Jet Mode * Time Force Megazord Mode Blue * Time Force Megazord Mode Red 'Zords' * Quantasaurus Rex * Shadow Winger * Time Flyer 5 * Time Flyer 4 * Time Flyer 3 * Time Flyer 2 * Time Flyer 1 'Episodes' #'Force From The Future, Pt. 1' #*Ransik, Nadira, Frax, Gluto, Circuit, Alex, Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie, & Captain Logan introduced. Alex thought to be killed. #*'In the year 3000, mutant criminal Ransik is brought to justice by the Red Power Ranger, an officer of Time Force. After escaping from police custody, he makes his way to the prison and commandeers it. Preparing to finish his previous experiments of time travel, Ransik is confronted by the same Time Force Ranger who apprehended him.' #'Force From The Future, Pt. 2' #*Wes & Mr. Collins are introduced. Time Force Rangers introduced. #*'Pursuing Ransik into the past, Jen and her squad find themselves unable to activate the DNA sensitive morphers required to become Power Rangers, they find their answer in the form of Wes Collins, the genetic twin of Jen’s fiancee.' #'Something To Fight For' #*'Feeling rejected, Wes attempts to prove that he can be a worthy Red Ranger, but Jen remains firm in her belief he can’t take the mission seriously.' #'Ransik Lives' #*'Wes gives his fellow teammate a base of operations in the form of a Clock Tower with an Odd Jobs business. There first job is painting a TV station where Wes gets taken hostage by Ransik.' #'A Blue Streak' #*'Lucas, a champion rally driver in his own time must learn how to drive in our own when he is slapped with a speeding ticket.' #'A Parting Of Ways' #*'Nadira holds a bus containing helpless children hostage and demands a ransom for their safety. The Time Force Rangers make an attempt to free the children from Nadira’s monster Tentaclaw.' #'Short-Circuited' #*'Nadira kidnaps Circuit so she and Medicon can ensure the mechanical owl can no longer summon the Time Flyers from the future.' #'Jen's Revenge' #*'Jen’s quest to avenge Alex are not helped when her old enemy Fatcatfish resurfaces working for Ransik. Seizing an opportunity, Jen risks her life to take down not just Fatcatfish but Ransik himself.' #'The Time Shadow' #*'Frax begins to develop a powerful energy source that has yet to be invented in the present, and the Time Force Rangers face a colossal threat without the aide of their critically damaged Time Flyers.' #'Future Unknown' #*'The development of weapons to counter Ransik convinces Circuit to check his records, and he confirms that the Time Force Rangers battles are changing history ever slightly. Katie becomes paranoid that her future may be in danger of being wiped entirely and begins to doubt continuing the fight with her fellow teammates.' #'Uniquely Trip' #*'Trip’s lack of confidence is put to the test when the mutant Electropede seizes a power plant and endangers a group of young children.' #'Worlds Apart' #*Silver Guardians & Eric are introduced. #*'Mr. Collins latest scheme involves providing Silver Hills with its own line of defense. Amongst them is Eric, an old rival of Wes who is out to prove his superiority now that a rift exists between the Collins.' #'The Quantum Quest' #*Quantum Ranger introduced. #*'An archaeological dig uncovers a startling future discovery, a box with futuristic markings.' #'Clash for Control, Part 1' #*'With the Quantum Controller in his grasp, Eric uses his new powers to travel back in time to the Jurassic Period to find the companion piece to the controller, the colossal Q-Rex.' #'Clash for Control, Part 2' #*'With The Q-Rex under Ransik’s control, the nefarious mutant begins to launch an assault in the present.' #'Bodyguard In Blue' #*'Lucas gains a position as a bodyguard to the daughter of Doctor Zaskin, Bio-Lab’s top scientist.' #'The Legend Of The Clock Tower' #*'Katie stumbles on to a mysterious spirit dwelling within the Clock Tower and falls into a time hole.' #'Trust And Triumph' #*'Jen & Wes must learn to rely on one another as teammates when the remaining Time Force Rangers are trapped within a pocket dimension fighting dark distorted versions of themselves.' #'Trip Takes A Stand' #*'Frax uses a device to trigger hostile tendencies in a reluctant mutant, forcing a considerate Trip to stand up for him when Eric arrives determined to destroy him.' #'Quantum Secrets' #*'Conwing uses a voice modulator to imitate Eric’s voice and seize control of the Q-Rex.' #'Lovestruck Rangers' #*'Trip, Lucas & Wes fall out over a girl who is secretly a mutant criminal in disguise eager to divide the Time Force Rangers.' #'The Last Race' #*'Lucas faces an old friend in Dash, a former champion race driver who turned to crime.' #'Full Exposure' #*'An ambitious news photographer uncovers the identities of the Time Force Rangers.' #'Movie Madness, Pt. 1' #*'Ransik’s latest mutant henchman, Cinecon transports the Time Force Rangers into various movie parodies designed to destroy them.' #'Movie Madness, Pt. 2' #*'The Time Force Rangers battle their way across a car chase scene and face an ever-changing script in their attempts to defeat Cinecon.' #'Time Force Traitor' #*'Jen’s former partner, Steelix returns eager to exact revenge. Using hypnosis, he turns Jen on her teammates.' #'Frax's Fury' #*'Frax unleashes the same terrifying mutant that inflicted Ransik with his disease in the future on the present day populace of Silver Hills.' #'Dawn Of Destiny' #*Alex revealed alive. #*'Ransik, left with no antidote to stabilize his degenerate condition, launches an attack on Bio-Lab and severely injures Mr.Collins.' #'Fight Against Fate' #*Alex takes Red Ranger Powers. #*'Wes is relieved of his Red Ranger duties by the returning Alex and immediately tends to Mr. Collins, who is near-death.' #'Destiny Defeated' #*Wes takes back Red Ranger powers. Alex returns to future. #*'Wes makes a bold decision to oppose his destiny and makes an effort to help the Time Force Rangers with or without his powers.' #'Undercover Rangers' #*'Wes & Jen go undercover to prevent Frax from luring hapless civilians eager for a workout into entering a secret robotic conversion center.' #'Beware The Knight' #*'A mysterious Black Knight attacks Trip at night, and later beasts the remaining Time Force Rangers in battle. His intentions are to seize someone whose heart is pure enough to open a box containing the powerful Battle Fire.' #'Time For Lightspeed' #*Lightspeed teamup. Vypra returns. #*'Returning from the literal grave, Vypra schemes with Ransik to unleash a Super Demon that will destroy the Power Rangers. Facing forces they are not experienced with, the Time Force Rangers are soon assisted by Lightspeed Rescue operative Carter Grayson, who calls on his fellow Lightspeed Rangers to aid their time-hopping successor against Vypra and prevent her scheme from unfolding.' #'Reflections Of Evil' #*'The Time Force Rangers are trapped within a series of mirror dimensions, and their only way out is to defeat each of the mirror’s guardians, each of them an old adversary.' #'Nadira's Dream Date' #*'A miscommunication leads to Nadira falling in love with Lucas. Ransik, enraged but supportive, demands that Lucas keep his commitment to her on a date.' #'Circuit Unsure' #*This episode was dedicated to Thuy Trang. #*'Circuit’s memory is effected by an outside force but he may be the only means of preventing the Space Center from being destroyed.' #'A Calm Before The Storm' #*'With all of the mutants recaptured, the Time Force Rangers reflect on their experiences together as they prepare for the inevitable final battle.' #'The End of Time, Pt. 1' #*'The Time Force Rangers learn from Alex that they are destined to fall in the final battle against Ransik. Wes, eager to protect his friends, hatches an elaborate scheme to remove them from harm’s way, whilst Ransik locates Frax and brainwashes him to use his ultimate creation Doomtron.' #'The End of Time, Pt. 2' #*'Back in the future, Jen and the remaining Time Force Rangers are informed Wes’ actions have saved their lives, but he will now perish alone. Meanwhile, Wes & Eric’s crusade against Ransik spreads from day to night.' #'The End of Time, Pt. 3' #*Frax destroyed. Gluto in containment. Ransik & Nadira surrender. 4 go back to future. Wes joins Silver Guardians. #*'The Time Force Rangers return to the present to assist Wes as they face off against Ransik once and for all.' Trivia *According to Daniel Southworth at Power Morphicon 2007, due to the popularity, and the good relationship between the production crew and cast they almost came back for a second season - whether this meant a second season of time force, or the cast being used for the Sentai adaption that became Wild Force is unknown. *The End of Time is considered by some to be the best series finale due to its darker and emotional tone. *An oddity with Time Force is that it is the first series since the trend started in Power Rangers: Turbo that did not have most of or all of the Rangers' arsenal end up being destroyed in the final battle. *Power Rangers Time Force is the second Power Rangers season to feature a female Ranger as the leader of the team, and is also the first (and so far the only) Power Rangers season to feature a Pink Ranger as the leader. *Power Rangers Time Force were the first team of rangers to not feature white boots or white gloves as part of their uniforms, they were the same color of their respective ranger color designation. This trend is true for all ranger series after Time Force except for Wild Force, S.P.D., and RPM, in which the rangers wore white gloves. *It is the first series to have the rangers' opaque visors the same color as the rest of their suits (previously, opaque visors were all black). In Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Trent has a red visor. *Power Rangers Time Force is the only series thus far to feature a sixth ranger that wore the same color as another team member (Wes and Eric both wore red as their color scheme). It should be noted that in Power Rangers Ninja Storm technically Tori and Blake were "Blue Rangers" albeit different shades of blue (Aqua and Navy) and Shane and Hunter being both "Red Rangers" being a different shade of red (Red and Crimson). *Power Rangers Time Force is also notable for being the first series not to "destroy" it's monsters, but rather "capture" them in containers. This method would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D., where monsters are "contained" rather than destroyed. *It was the first series to employ Power Rangers from the future (Years from its current events), this would be done again in Power Rangers S.P.D. with the addition of the Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger. *It was the first series to feature a family member accidentally finding out their relative was a Power Ranger (Mr. Collins found out Wes was the Red Ranger when his visor was damaged in a battle). This would be repeated in Power Rangers Wild Force when Alyssa's father mistakenly found she was the White Ranger (when her father, a martial arts instructor, witnessed the White Ranger using the fighting style that he taught her), in Power Rangers Ninja Storm when Shane's older brother accidentally found out he was the Red Ranger, and in Power Rangers Jungle Fury when Luen discovers that Theo is a ranger. *It was the second series to feature villains who truly reformed (Ransik and Nadira) and turned to the side of good. Power Rangers in Space was the first as Astronema reformed at the end and became the 2nd Pink Ranger in the following season. *One episode of Power Rangers: Time Force was dedicated in memory of Thuy Trang, a member of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers cast. Trang died in an automobile accident on September 3, 2001 on Interstate 5 when the vehicle she was a passenger in went out of control. A second passenger in the vehicle was Angela Rockwood-Nguyen, a former actress/model and the wife of fellow Vietnamese-American actor Dustin Nguyen. Thuy Trang died in the accident and Rockwood-Nguyen became quadriplegic. *In one episode of Time Force, you can -almost- completely see the face of Eric's Super Sentai counterpart, Naoto. This occurs in the episode which first introduced the Quantum Ranger. Due to the two actors looking highly similar, a lot of Timeranger footage was kept showing Naoto from a distance, and in one scene, his face is covered briefly, but he begins to pull his hands away, giving a brief glimpse of Naoto's face. *In addition, in a early Timeforce promo you can see Tetsuya, Wes' Sentai counterpart, performing the Timeranger henshin sequence. You can also see the full entrance of the Time Jets, which was cut short for Timeforce. *This was the first season to have two Filipino actors portray power rangers, Kevin Kleinberg (Trip), and Michael Copon (Lucas). They both also happen to be half-German. *This was the first and only season to have a ranger with green hair. *Power Rangers Time Force is one out of only 3 seasons to feature 12 Rangers in a crossover/teamup episode, the episode being "Time For Lightspeed", the others being "Reinforcements From The Future Part 2" in Power Rangers Wild Force, and "Wormhole" in Power Rangers SPD. Other seasons have only had up to 10 or 11 Rangers. Time Force is also the first to have 12 Rangers in a teamup. *Time Force is the first season (and so far only), known to have a Megazord which can switch from one Megazord mode to another, using only the 5 core components. Example: Time Flyer 1 forms the torso of Mode Red and Mode Blue. Time Flyers 2 and 3 form the arms of Mode Blue and the legs for Mode Red. And Time Flyers 4 and 5 form the legs for Mode Blue and Arms for Mode Red. Most Megazords cannot do this. *In the episode "Ransik Lives", Ransik gives a televised terrorist like speech which included the monster blowing up buildings. The episode aired on FOX Kids three days after September 11th and they blocked the speech out with the theme song. Later in the Disney reruns, The speech was altered and showed the monster blasting mountains instead. Many more edits were to follow. *In the 2-parter episode "Movie Madness", the actor that Jen was fascinated with martial arts films--"Frankie Chang"--- is a parody of actor/martial artist Jackie Chan. *The series' 3-parter finale "The End of Time" is the second Power Rangers season finale arc to feature a 3-episode end. The first was Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, with its 3-parter finale "Journey's End" (December 16, 1999-December 17, 1999). *Power Rangers: Time Force is Jason David Frank's favorite season of Power Rangers. *Episode 22: The Last Race hits the 400th Episode Mark. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:Time Force